Como trozos de cristal roto
by FerAmayaSnape
Summary: Su corazón, no era más que trozos de cristal roto. Hiriente y cortante, pero a la vez tan frágil y sensible. Solo era cristal, cristal que ellos rompieron con su fino toque. Ella lo amaba, él también solía amarla pero ya no más Cuando la amistad se interpone, cuando el amor aparece para arruinarlo todo, deberás escoger un lado.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary_: _**_Su corazón, no era más que trozos de cristal roto. Hiriente y cortante, pero a la vez tan frágil y sensible. Solo era cristal, cristal que ellos rompieron con su fino toque._

_Ella lo amaba, él tambien solía amarla pero ya no más_  
_Cuando la amistad se interpone, cuando el amor aparece para arruinarlo todo, deberás escoger un lado._

**Disclaimer_: _**_Nada es mio, solo las locas ideas que se le ocurren a mi rara cabeza_

_**NO AL PLAGIO** (Imaginen ustedes solitos)_

* * *

**Prologo ::. **

Luna llena, sombras y media luz. Hermosa escena, aterradora y tétrica. El aire se sentía helado, olía a noche y sabia a prohibido.  
En algún momento parecía olvidar respirar y luego, soltaba un largo suspiro con el vapor de su boca flotando enfrente suyo antes de fundirse con el aire nocturno.  
Sentía el frió en la espalda, en el cuello, en las mejillas, juraría que incluso lo sentía en el cabello.  
Metros mas allá, tal vez demasiado lejos para que pudiese escucharlo, él se acercaba, demasiado lento, demasiado cauteloso. Sus pasos arañaban el suelo de piedra, su respiración se agitaba a cada movimiento. No quería acercarse, no quería llegar nunca. Y ella tampoco quería que llegara.  
Los segundos tardaban horas en correr, y ella, solo estaba ahí, con la espalda contra la pared, con ambas manos aferradas a cualquier cosa que temblara menos que ella. Sentía los bordes de piedra presionando su columna, enterrándose en su piel (apesar de gruesa tela del suéter) pero a pesar de ello, su cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a moverse. Quería fundirse en la pared, que la fría piedra la devorará.

Quería correr. ¿En dirección contraria? ¿Directo a ella? Solo quería correr. Sus pasos eran lentos, su respiración era lenta, su corazón latía lento, todo el tiempo parecía haber frenado.  
Solo ella se movía. Solo ella y el ligero temblor que recorría cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Solamente las comisuras de sus labios que temblaban cada tanto sin saber si querían sonreír o decaer, reír o llorar. Callar o gritar. 

Aun caminaba.

Y en un segundo él estaba ahí.  
Las sombras le cubrían el rostro, no sabia si sonreía, o si la mueca de desagrado aun continuaba ahí, solo parecía limitarse a caminar hacia ella.  
El tiempo era largo pero no eterno. El se detuvo frente a ella. Su rostro aun era un enigma para sus ojos, aun que a decir verdad, su mirada no luchaba por descifrarlo.  
Solo silencio, puro y limpio silencio.  
Él parecía esperar una señal, tal vez el permiso para avanzar, o el grito que lo hiciera alejarse por siempre.  
Ella, ella solo quería desaparecer

"Solo no lo hagas" balbuceó ella cuando él estaba demasiado cerca como para poder huir.  
"Lo hare toda la vida" replicó.  
Su mano floto frente a ella unos segundos, para después posarse en su mejilla.  
"Por favor" suplicaba ella. Él la miro, sus ojos estaban tan cerca, que era imposible no verlos. Y sus ojos de color plata también suplicaban.  
Su mano era fría, demasiado fría para su mejilla cálida.  
Sus respiraciones se mezclaban, sus ojos se habían fundido en una sola y profunda mirada. Su mano aun la acariciaba, ella seguía aferrada a la pared.  
"Sabes que esperare" susurro muy cerca, tal vez demasiado.  
"Lo se" replico ella sintiendo sus piernas flanquear cuando la mínima distancia comenzó a desparecer.  
"Pero no me obligues a hacerlo toda la vida" rogó él soltando su mejilla.  
Sus ojos miraron sus labios y volvieron a sus ojos grises. Demasiado cerca, demasiado lento.  
Cerro los ojos cuando el contacto pareció inminente.

Era suave, demasiado quizá. Sus labios rozaron la piel de su frente, rápidos, tímidos.  
Abrió los ojos, se había ido.

_Pero mientras tanto..._

Su corazón era como vidrio fino y transparente.  
Liso, cristalino, firme.  
Pero vidrio al fin. Un solo golpe, pequeño y suave, lo fragmento en trozos.  
Su corazón, no era más que trozos de cristal roto. Hiriente y cortante, pero a la vez tan frágil y sensible.  
Solo era cristal, cristal que ellos rompieron con su fino toque

* * *

_Yo y mis raras ideas, dejen un bonito reviews, los amo sweethearts! 3_

_Un beso  
Feer :3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**  
CUATRO MESES ANTES...

Siempre estaba llorando.

Cada rincón del enorme castillo lo sabía, y los surcos húmedos siempre en sus mejillas lo comprobaban. Lagrimas gruesas, saladas y pesadas inundaban su mirada y goteaban por sus ojos casi todo el tiempo.  
Alumnos, profesores y fantasmas lo sabían. Pero claro, como no saberlo si siempre discutían en los pasillos, si cualquier lugar era bueno para besarse si sus estados de ánimo se los permitían, si ella terminaba siempre llorando en cualquier aula vacía.  
Sin embargo, no era solo ella quien se paseaba por la vida con ese agobiante dolor en el pecho, era como si siempre encontrara la forma de llevarse con ella a todo el mundo. Tenía esa habilidad, esa maldita y frustrante habilidad de arrastrar a todos consigo.  
Había más de uno detrás de ella, justo a sus pies ofreciendo a cada segundo un cambio en su vida; su ayuda, su afecto, su apoyo, pero ella no quería nada que no fuera de _él_.

"Lo hizo de nuevo" esa era la excusa, el preliminar o la chispa que iniciaba la explosión. Después de eso, nadie sabía cómo motivo todos lo sabían, pero eso no impedía que su ex novio y sus mejores amigos aun planeasen ingeniosas estrategias para estrangular al rubio que, claro, se veían interrumpidas por los quejidos y súplicas de la chica.  
Sus amigos intentaban comprenderla, le hablaban, la consolaban, luchaban incluso por sacarle una sonrisa, pero sobra decir que nunca funcionaba.

A todos les afectaba, claro que les afectaba. Pues, aun que ella continuara ahí, sentada junto a sus amigos durante el almuerzo y también en las clases, participando en sus charlas y acompañándolos en la sala común, ella nunca estaba. Su mirada, obscura como chocolate liquido, siempre estaba perdida, hundida en un punto fijo lejos de todo y de todos.

Sin embargo, la más afectada, desde siempre, fue su mejor amiga. Odiaba al Slytherin como solo una mejor amiga puedo odiarlo. Y, ¿Como no hacerlo? Sencillamente no podía explicarse como es que su mejor amiga se había ido a fijar en semejante imbecil como lo era Malfoy, y no solo eso, soportarle cualquier tipo de estupideces. Más de una vez había terminado por darse por vencida. Harta de escuchar los llantos de su amiga, los quejido, los lamentos. No podía comprender como es que había dejado las cosas llegar tan lejos, y con lejos refería al "Lo hizo otra vez" al final de sus entrecortadas oraciones.  
Ella conocía a su amiga (o al menos eso había creído) y no podía comprender como es que seguía permitiendo que las cosas siguieran como estaban. Parecía disfrutar del daño que le causaba su relación. Era como una droga, mala y dañina pero tan dulcemente adictiva que le asqueaba de solo pesarlo.

Al inicio, fue bastante complicado comprenderlo.

La chica que alguna vez había sido, claramente no existía más. Cuando el llego a su vida, llego para cambiarla, para bien o para mal ¿A quien diablos le importaba? Simplemente ahí estaba, con sus ojos grises y su pelo rubio, su sonrisa de lado y su mirada coqueta, eso basto para de algún modo, atraparla para no dejarla escapar nunca más.

Ella, la chica fuerte, decidida y segura de sí misma, lloraba por él por Draco Malfoy. Y eso era en gran medida lo más sorprendente, sin embargo no fue menos impactante el simple hecho de enterarse que algo sucedía entre esos dos.

Nadie lo tomo bien, por supuesto que no. ¿Como diablos alguien podia tomar bien aquello? Y que decir de Harry y el resto de sus amigos.  
Un mes internada en el área de trastornos mentales de San Mungo parecía la mejor opción. Pero ella los había ignorado olímpicamente, impulsada únicamente por la fuerza que su amor por él le proporcionaba.  
"Entiendan que los nuestro es más fuerte que todo, siempre lo sera" esa, era su respuesta a cualquier cuestionamiento, o al menos solía serio hasta que sucedió la primera vez, y la segunda y la tercera...  
La primera vez fue Pansy Parkinson, claro, cualquiera con ojos lo hubiese visto venir, pero ella, ella se había cegado. Por supuesto que la primera vez fue la más dolorosa, y como olvidar la segunda, Lavender Brown, sin embargo nunca nadie, apesar de la larga lista de infidelidades que en menos de un par de meses había soportado, hubiese podido prepararla para lo que vino después.

* * *

Sweethearts! Espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Espero con ansias su opinión e intentare actualizar pronto.

Un beso  
Feer :3


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Los observaba casi de manera indiscreta al otro lado del comedor, si, ella se sentaba ahora en la mesa de los Slytherins.  
Revolvió el puré de patatas con el tenedor mientras dejaba escapar una carcajada para si misma, nunca superaría el impacto de ella diciéndole "Creo que estoy enamorada de Malfoy", si hubiese visto su cara en un espejo tal vez hubiese podido burlarse de si misma, pero no, no era una situación de la cual pudiese reírse.  
Después de un tiempo, un par de semanas mas o menos, intento asimilarlo o al menos, aprender a vivir con su amiga siempre hablando de él, sin embargo un par de días más tarde, cuando descubrió a su mejor amiga llorando como una Magdalena en la Sala Común termino de comprobar que desde siempre su desconfianza no había sido sin motivos.  
Claro que Malfoy tuvo que atenerse a las consecuencias; Harry y Ron lo habían buscado hasta debajo de las piedras para ponerlo en su lugar, o al menos lo intentaron por que claro, la susodicha no lo permitió.

FLASH BACK  
Cuando su mejor amiga salió corriendo de la Sala Común, no le quedo mas remedio que seguirla. Sabia a donde se dirigía, y sabía que encontraría lo que buscaba.  
Muy en el fondo deseaba que llegara tarde, después de todo Malfoy lo merecía, sin embargo llegaron en el justo momento.  
-Harry ¡NO!  
Su grito fue tan fuerte que incluso la sobre salto a ella.  
La chica había ido a pararse frente a Malfoy, protegiéndolo con su mismo cuerpo. El brazo de Harry cayó casi inerte a su costado, nunca la lastimaría, jamás.  
-¿Estas bien?- inquirió ella ignorando la presencia de cualquiera, solo tenia ojos para Malfoy. Lo abrazo con fuerza, enterrando el rostro en su cuello, y él la apretaba suavemente por la cintura.  
-Si- susurro Malfoy con su frente contra la de Ginny. -Amor- (Si, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad frente a los Gryffindor para restregarles que ellos tenían algo) -Lo sie...  
-Shhh... Todo esta bien.  
Y después, como siempre, terminaban besándose.  
Hermione podia leer el corazón roto en la expresión de Harry, en cambio Ron parecía a punto de vomitar.  
-Te amo- la escucho decir al final, antes de que volviese a besar a Malfoy.

El corazón de Harry estaba roto. Al parecer nadie solía notarlo, ni siquiera Ron, solo Hermione.  
El moreno echaba de menos a Ginny, y el tenerla tan cerca no era más que echar sal en la herida. Lo que cada segundo le dolía más que el anterior, era ver la expresión de Malfoy cuando lo descubría mirándolos. Su mirada de triunfo; apretaba a Ginny con fuerza contra su cuerpo cuando él pasaba cerca, como si de un trofeo se tratase, tan solo encargándose de demostrarle que había ganado, ¡Y vaya que había ganado!

Hermione solía discutir con Ginny siempre que ella terminaba por reconciliarse con Malfoy, pues de algún modo, le enfurecía sobre manera saber que su mejor amiga había perdonado al muy imbecil.  
Más de una vez Hermione se descubrió pensado que su odio hacia el rubio era exagerado, pues en realidad, Malfoy había dejado de meterse con ella, sin embargo el simple hecho de recordar que Ginny lloraba el triple de veces que sonreía, y todo por él, le provocaba arcadas.

Los meses pasan de prisa, y el desapiadado frío de invierno lo confirmaba.  
Hermione estaba sentada en una mullida butaca de la sala común, releyendo por enésima vez el mismo párrafo al inicio de la pagina de su grueso tomo de transformaciones.  
Solo un bufido, exasperada. Su mirada desistió al fin de leer el revoltijo de letras que su cerebro se negaba a comprender, y fue a parar hasta el congelado vidrio de la ventana.  
No se sentía bien, a decir verdad, llevaba mas horas de las que le gustaría con unas inmensas ganas de soltarse a llorar.  
Había vuelto a discutir con Ginny aquella mañana. Le había gritado como ni siquiera a Ronald cuando estaba molesta. Y la pelirroja había salido de la habitación profundamente herida.

FLASH BACK.  
-Hola...  
Hermione despegó los ojos color canela de su escritorio y los fijo en su amiga, que la miraba con un atisbo de culpa en la mirada desde el umbral de la puerta.  
-¿Que pasa Ginny?  
Las comisuras se los labios de la pelirroja temblaban, como tiradas hacia arriba por un hilo invisible.  
-Hay algo de lo que yo quiero hablar contigo.  
-¡Claro! Dime que pasa.  
El humor de Hermione había mejorado de tal manera, que a cualquiera le parecería sospechoso.  
Hacia ya casi dos meses, Ginny había terminado "oficialmente" con Malfoy luego de encontrarlo con Pansy en una situación nada agradable. Una y otra vez la pelirroja se había encargado de asegurarle a Hermione que ya no quería nada con él, que lo superaría y que no estaba dispuesta a seguir soportándolo.  
Y por primera vez en tanto tiempo Hermione le creyó.  
-Bueno es que... - la sonrisa en el rostro de Ginny era tan enorme que no importaban los esfuerzos, no desaparecía.  
-¿Que pasa Ginny?- insistió Hermione contagiada por esa sonrisa.  
-Promete que no te molestarás conmigo.  
Las alarmas de alerta estaban encendidas. Hermione se mordió el interior de la mejilla con nerviosismo. Sabia lo que vendría.  
-Yo bueno... Hace algunos meses volví con Malfoy. No te lo dije por que bueno... Sabia que te molestarías.  
Hermione se puso de pie, dándole la espalda a su amiga.  
-Herms...- la llamó.

Meses...

Hermione sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos. Y la rabia extenderse por su pecho. Se sentía traicionada.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Si bueno... Es que no lo imaginas. Fue a buscarme y llevaba flores. Me pidió perdon y bueno, puedo asegurarte que esta vez será diferente él me lo prometió...  
-¡Por favor Ginny!- exclamo Hermione molesta, aún de espaldas -No finjas que le has creído.  
-Pues si, Hermione, y me lo esta demostrando.  
Hermione rodó los ojos. Estaba fastidiada de lo mismo.  
-¿Desde cuando?  
-Hace... Poco mas de un mes. No quise decírtelo por que sabia que te molestarías. Se lo conté a Lavender. ¿Sabes? Es excelente aconsejándome y esas cosas, es una amiga increíble...  
-¿Entonces a qué vienes a decírmelo?  
-¿Que? Ah... Bueno eres mi mejor amigas, quería que tu lo supieras.  
-Ah, ¿Lo soy?  
-¡Claro! Lo eres.  
Una sonrisa torcida que Ginny no podia ver se había dibujado en los labios de Hermione.  
-Por supuesto que no- susurro tan suavemente que la pelirroja apenas la escuchó.  
Ginny miraba a su amiga con nerviosismo.  
-¿Sabes? Recuerdo que hace un par de dias me dijiste que era un patán, e inhumana víbora.  
-Es que tu parecias tan molesta con él, yo prefería seguirte el juego.  
Hermione sintió la rabia comenzar a acumularse, estaba mas molesta de lo que acostumbraba.

Llevaba ya demasiado meses soportando a su amiga con lo mismo, la acotaba tener que consolarla tras cada estupidez del rubio y mas la enfurecía verla correr a sus brazos en las primeras de cambio.  
Quería a Ginny como a una hermana pequeña a la que debía proteger. Después de todo era la hermana de su mejor amigo y mejor amiga suya, claro.  
Siempre era ella quien tenía que terminar por tratarse el coraje debido a que, en menos de un par de horas, Ginny siempre terminaba por disculpar a Draco.  
Hermione creía haberse esfrzado en ser una buena amiga, siempre apoyo a Ginny en absolutamente todo. Y saber que parecía tener mas confianza de Malfoy y de la Gryffindor con la que alguna vez tambien le fue infiel, la hizo sentirse herida.

••••••

¡Nuevo capi!

¿Saben? Ummm he comenzado a dudar muchísimo sobre esta historia. No esta resultqbdo como yo esperaba y no lo se...

¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Debería continuarla?

Un besito

Feer :')


End file.
